Jugar al Gato y al Ratón
by LiRiDeZkA
Summary: Maka una chica no tan común, y Soul uno de los pocos magos que quedan... un interesante juego del gato y el ratón... lean no sean tímidos! onegai!
1. La noche en que me sorprendí

**AQUÍ**** YO DE NUEVO! **

**Últimamente**** he experimentado una obsecion con Soul Eater - mas que todo con el guapo de Soul - y no se que hacer, quiero pasarmelas escibiendo fics! en vez de estudiar y arreglar mi habitacion... JAJAJAJA era broma, aunque no estuviera publicando nunca estudio o arreglo mi cuarto**

**bien, como dice es Disclaimer, Soul Eater no es mio - para mi desgracia - es de Atashi Okubo (asi se escribe? O_o)**

**pueden creer que un se me complica la cosa de publicar en FanFiction? matenme! soy una cerda asimétrica... no merezco vivir T_T**

**en fin, A LEER!**

* * *

><p>Mientras la luna, en lo alto del cielo, es un inmutable testigo; aquí estoy esperando el momento donde reclamare lo que es mío.<p>

Y es cuando, un delicioso aroma llega a mí, jazmines y vainilla, con la frescura de la suave menta.

Mi corazón te anhela, mi cuerpo te desea.

-Nos vemos mañana – dices con melodiosa voz, y te diriges a mi trampa

Cuando entraste al callejón note tu nerviosismo

-Mira lo que trae el viento – dice un malnacido de tantos ¿Cómo osa entrometerse? - ¿Qué hace tan bella dama sola a estas horas? – quise vomitar cuando "dijo" dama

-Nada que le importe… señor – la manera en que dijo señor, pude sentir todo el desprecio; simplemente encantadora

-Que poca educación, tal vez deba enseñarte modales – cuando se disponía a atacarle, cual es mi sorpresa al ver que le pegaste primero a esa basura

-Muérase maldito – hermosa y fuerte, una combinación fatal

-Ven acá perra! – no pude soportar que te insultara de manera tan vulgar

Solo llame a mi querida Orión, sólo para atravesar su órgano vital que no merece ser llamado corazón

-Lamento si te asuste...

Silencio, después de todo es comprensible ¿Es lógico que de la nada aparezca alguien con una espada?

-Pude matarlo yo misma – lo dicho es un encanto

-¿Sabes lo que planeaba hacerte? - pregunto incrédulo

-Tirarme, violarme y luego matarme, claro, con acciones más feas y repugnantes. Tenemos el mismo don, señor acosador - ¿Desde cuándo… - te sentí desde que salí de mi trabajo, solo quería verte

Y ahí fue cuando sus esmeraldas me miraron fijamente, y cuando comprendí que ella era mitad maldad y mitad bondad.

-Si quieres acercarte deberás hacerlo como los demás, nos vemos – afirmo con arrogancia

Y se fue, mientras caminaba se despedía con su mano. Esta es una agradable sorpresa.

En esta época aun hay divididos… será un interesante juego del gato y el ratón.

* * *

><p><strong>me siento estafada!<strong>

**anoche tuve un arranque de inspiración - que ya me hacia falta - y escribí lo que acabaron de leer en mi cuaderno de alemán (no encontré mas xD)**

**me llevo 3 hojas... lo paso a Word... y sale una hoja! y lo subo... y sale esto! verdaderamente es una estafa!**

**algunos se preguntaran sobre mi otro fic, pero pronto les dare noticias =) solo les pido paciencia x3**

**cualquier cosa... solo den click donde dice REVIEW y voilá! digan lo que piensan... no sean timidos ;) se admite des de un "bueno" hasta un "púdrete!"**

**Estoy en sus manos!**

**P.D: sobre lo de "púdrete!"... si hacen eso un adorable pajarito morirá! O_O**

**se despide su amiga**

**LiR!DeZk**

_I'm Listening Alumina by Nightmare, ending 1 Death Note_


	2. El día en que mi vida se arruinó

**ya me reporte! aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! y parece que ya estoy tomando practica en esto de publicar, festejen por mi =)**

**ahora a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

_Pip pip pip pip_

Ya basta! Ya entendí!

Llegó la nefasta hora de levantarme. 4:30 am, el sol ni siquiera ha salido. Por qué debo levantarme yo primero antes que él? Cierto… la universidad.

Y sin más apago ese aparato infernal, salgo de mi cómoda y calientita cama, suelto un par de maldiciones por lo frio que esta el piso, y me dirijo a la ducha, donde comienza mi rutinaria rutina… es clara muestra de sarcasmo.

Cuando ya estoy bañada y cambiada – muerta de frío debo agregar – saldo de mi departamento de Death City. Si saben que eso traduce Cuidad de la Muerte en inglés, los fundadores de ahora…

_Maka! Aun estas dormida o qué? Deja de divagar!_

Mi odiosa querida conciencia tiene razón.

Y heme aquí ahora, en el metro, atestado de gente, de pie, incomoda y con un depravado al lado que no hace más que devorarme con la mirada; si no fuera por la monja que está cerca, ya hubiera armado el espectáculo de mi vida, y como quería mi conciencia, ya estoy camino al Shibusen.

Contenta verdad?

_Mucho_

No sabes cuánto te odio

_Créeme, si no fuera porque soy responsable por mi empleo ya estaría en una isla paradisiaca sin ti_

El sentimiento es mutuo

PARADA NÚMERO 15, CERCANÍAS DEL SHIBUSEN

Que poco original. Aquí me bajo, después de una hora en metro… por qué carajos vivo en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad y estudio a las afueras de esta?

_Te dije que te mudaras a la pensión que estaba a dos cuadras, pero me hiciste caso?_

Deja de molestar. No estoy para ti ahora

_Nunca lo estas_

Ya cállate.

Bien, 6:15 am, tengo 15 minutos para llegar al salón antes de que empiece la jodida clase, si llego a tiempo puedo coger el ascensor… Espera! No no no, NO!... genial, lo perdí

Ni siquiera correr sirvió para alcanzarlo, y conociendo al Shibusen como lo conozco… el elevador demorara…

Ahora estoy aquí, en el casi lleno pasillo mirando las escaleras, subir 6 pisos da miedo, pero la jodida clase de alemán me obliga, aunque recordar la cara del profesor Stein no me anima para nada… no tengo opción.

Y después de una maratónica carrera…

-Tarde Yamamoto – carajo, odio la puntualidad de Stein

-Solo son las 6:45 y …

-La clase es a las 6:30 ni un minuto más ni uno menos – aun mas que la puntualidad de Stein, odio mas a Stein!

_Me encanta este tipo_

Entonces sal de mi cabeza y cásate con él

_Ojala pudiera_

Te odio con todo mí ser

_Yo también te quiero_

Púdrete

-Ve a tu asiento Yamamoto

-Si Lehrer **(1)**

Después de un tan agradable inicio de clases, logro distinguir a mi amiga Tsubaki con una sonrisa que traduciría "Animo! Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera" o algo así, yo le sonrío igual, pero diciéndole "Apenas comienza… y dices ya que es un mal día"

_TIC TAC TIC TAC… 7:35 AM_

Stein está explicando la conjugación de los verbos fuertes en pretérito

**(2) **_Ich i__β__te, du i__β__test, er-sie-es iβte, wir iβte, ihr…_

Después del _IHR _ ya no escuché nada mas… por una inconfundible sensación; él está aquí

-Nee Maka, pasa algo?

"Uno de los pocos hechiceros sangre pura esta aquí"

-No nada, tranquila – pongo mi mejor sonrisa fingida – solo que no desayunar bien ya me está pasando factura

-Segura que sientes eso?

"Claro… soy una dividida con sangre mágica en las venas, de las pocas que viven, así que se lo que siento

-Claro… solo un ligero dolor de estomago

-Natsukasa y Yamamoto… algo que agregar?

-Nada Lehrar – dijimos al unísono

-A la próxima que interrumpan…_ Ich werde töten_**(3)** – no fue necesario entender, su rostro como el de un lunático fue suficiente como para ponerme la piel de gallina

-Buenas – esa voz…

-Guten Morgen **(4) **… que se le ofrece?

-Tenga – dijo entregándole una nota – es de parte de admisiones – y sus ojos carmesís se fijaron en mi

-Maka, lo conoces? – pregunto mi amiga pelinegra

-Solo lo he visto una vez – esta vez no mentía

-Bueno chicos _Sagen Sie Wilkommen zu Junger Evans_**(5)**

Oh mi Dios… trate de alejarme del mundo mágico tanto tiempo, incluso olvidé a mi padre para romper todo vinculo. No hago hechizos ni nada parecido! Trato de llevar una vida normal sellando mi herencia mágica… hasta me cambie el nombre carajo! Y en esa maldita noche todo se arruinó! Y yo que hacia como si nada hubiera pasado… ahora pago las consecuencias

"Es tan guapo" "Debe ser una maravilla en la cama" "Le invitaré a mi casa con el pretexto de ponerse al día" "es un maldito engreído" "que no se acerque a Kim" "No es la gran cosa"

Genial, estar cerca de un sangre pura amplifica mi percepción… jamás odié tanto a los magos

"_No pareces feliz, además, dijiste que me acercara a ti como lo hacen los demás"_

"_Acaso no sabes ya, que quiero alejarme de ti y de tu mundo"_

"_Eso lo hace interesante"_

-Te asignare como tutora a Yamamoto – y las cosas siguen mejorando

-Ich weiβ nicht Lehrer **(6)**, Tsubaki será mejor tutora que yo – quiero mantenerme lejos de este tipo

-Tsubaki tiene suficiente con Black * Star

-Entonces que hable con Bienestar Universitario y que le asignen a otra persona

-No, lo he decidido, tu serás su tutora – maldito… debió haberle manipulado la mente

"_Eres buena… muy pocos diferencian la manipulación mental"_

"_Sal de mi cabeza estúpido"_

Me alejare de ti Evans, no vas a arruinar la sencilla vida que he llevado hasta ahora. Definitivamente seguiré siendo Maka Yamamoto.

"_Segura? Porque no usas mejor tu verdadero nombre, Albarn"_

Nada, ni _nadie _cambiará lo que soy, ni siquiera la sangre y el poder que esta tiene.

_Oh vamos, no es tan malo_

Tú que sabes? Si utilizara mis poderes, bien te podría callar de una vez

_Que miedo, mira como tiemblo_

Si no vas a ayudarme diciendo nada productivo mejor cierra el pico

_Que más quisieras_

Esto no es _cool, _ahora que debo alejarme de este tonto sangre pura, y seguir manteniendo mi sencilla y pacifica vida, y mientras los pensamientos de la gente siguen invadiendo mi cabeza… esto empieza a doler… y todo… va… perdiendo… color… y ahora es… negro

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario. Alemán para Dummies<strong>

**Lehrer **Maestro

_**Ich i**__**βte, du iβtest, er-sie-es i**__**β**__**te, wir i**__**β**__**te, ihr… **__yo comí, tu comiste, el – ella comió, nosotros comimos, vosotros…_

**Ich werde****töten **Las mataré

_**Guten Morgen **__Buenos Dias_

_**Sagen Sie Wilkommen zu Junger **__Díganle Bienvenido al joven_

**Ich weiβ nicht Lehrer **No sé Maestro

* * *

><p><strong>Review? anden! no sean malos y dejen un comentario! como se supone que mejorare si no dicen como esta la historia?<strong>

**con dar una sugerencia no pierden nada... al contrario ganan mucho! =)**


	3. La mañana cuando la encontré

**-hoy no los fastidiaré con las notas de autora...**

**porque no tengo mucho que decir, ademas de no tener tiempo porque estoy subiendo el capi a escondidad xP**

**sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>La mañana, cuando la encontré…<strong>

Encontrarla, no fue tan difícil, después de todo ¿Es complicado seguir un rastro? No lo es en mi caso.

Y entrar a ese lugar ¡Fue más sencillo aun! Sólo "saqué" de mi bolsillo un carnet cualquiera y _Violá!_**(1)**

Su rastro me llevo a un aula, donde un maniático dictaba una clase de alemán, y al fin pude verla, atenta a clase, pero con una evidente molestia; es un encanto.

Bueno, hora de desactivar mi PROTEC, que oculta toda mi magia, pero no me restringe el uso de ella, bien podría entrar y ella no se percataría, pero quiero que lo haga, así no sería divertido.

Así como fue de fácil "sacar" aquel carnet, puedo hacerlo nuevamente para entrar a su clase, y al parecer no le agrado la idea, es muy entretenido ver su rostro atónito, no se parecía para nada a aquella chica que me sorprendió esa noche.

Una pelinegra le pregunta algunas cosas, y responde fingiendo una sonrisa, pero parece que estar cerca de mí, sin mi PROCTEC no es bueno para ella, su flujo de poder es mucho mayor del que su cuerpo puede soportar, y sin evitarlo, colapsa.

-Yamamoto! – Yamamoto? Cambió su apellido?

-Maka! – Al menos aun conserva el nombre

-Alguien que se encargue de ella – dice interesadamente su profesor. Dónde está su preocupación?

Después de anunciar mi llegada y manipular al profesor para que pusiera a "Yamamoto" como, lo que llaman los humanos, mi tutora, la suerte me sigue sonriendo, porque puedo estar más cerca de ella, además, Quién se encargara mejor que un mago sangre pura?

-Yo la llevaré – me ofrezco "amablemente"

-Yo te acompaño – se ofrece la pelinegra de antes, lástima que no me sea de utilidad. _Stein, encárgate._

-No, Tsubaki, el joven Evans se encargará debidamente de Yamamoto – _Buen chico_

-Aber Lehrer **(2)**, el joven aun no conoce las instalaciones, y no sabrá cómo llegar y – me vi en la penosa necesidad de intervenir, sólo pierdo el tiempo

-Lamento contradecirle señorita, pero ya conozco cada parte de la universidad, así que si no le importa, la señorita Yamamoto necesita ayuda y la llevaré

Y salí del salón, no podía perder más tiempo, porque lo que tiene Maka, no es de enfermerías, o recetas medicas, además no es cool andar de exhibicionista.

Ahora que lo pienso, jamás pensé encontrarme con una divida, sólo pensé que hallaría a una mestiza cualquiera que podría matar fácilmente y quedarme con su sangre, para así reclamar como mío el poder que esta tiene, pero se me arruinaron los planes ¿Por qué no sacar provecho de la situación y divertirme? Al fin y al cabo, obtendré lo que quiero.

Cuando divagaba, me percaté que estábamos a las afueras del Shibusen, no hay nadie cerca; un lugar perfecto. La senté en una de las muchas bancas que habían, sólo debe recuperar fuerzas, y yo mientras tanto, seguiré divagando.

No había conocido tantos divididos, después de todo, no es común que la sangre mágica este latente en el mismo cuerpo que es entorpecido por la sangre mortal, y solo muy pocos pueden con eso. La mayoría de los hijos de magos y mortales pasan a ser mestizos, cuyos poderes no llegan a despertar nunca, pasando como simples mortales, sin ninguna relevancia. Pero supongo que no debería sorprenderme, después de todo, esta chica que simula ser mortal como los demás, no es nadie más que la hija ilegitima de Spirit Albarn, uno de los hechiceros más fuertes que ha habido, y por lo tanto heredera del poder mágico de la familia; y ese es el poder que deseo.

Ya está empezando a despertar…

-Fue un sueño? – dice con adormilada voz

-No, no lo es, en verdad colapsaste – le contesto naturalmente

-Eh? – parece que aun no se recupera del todo – TU? – ok, ya lo hizo – Qué mierdas hacer aquí?

-Así agradeces que te haya ayudado por haberte desmayado por debilucha?

-Debilucha? Me desmayé por tu culpa idiota!

-Aun así eres debilucha, divida tenias que ser – creo que no fue buena idea decir eso

-Yo no quise ser lo que soy – murmuró ofendida – piensa lo que quieras, yo me largo – agregar con tono dolido

-Eso sí que no! Aun no estás bien – tu sangre aun no está bien, quise decir

-No estaré bien si estas cerca, así que adiós – se levanta dispuesta a irse, pero antes se dirige a mi – por cierto, un sangre pura como tú no tiene nada que hacer aquí, lo mejor es que regreses a tu mundo, que yo estoy bien en el mío

-Te equivocas Albarn, mis razones para estar aquí – me interrumpe de manera abrupta

-No me llames Albarn, soy Maka Yamamoto Get Lost **(3)**– y se marcha

-Al gato se le escapa nuevamente el ratón, entonces que sea un reto que valga la pena.

Al gato le encantará seguir jugando…

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario para dummies<strong>

**Violá! : Francés, quiere decir **_**Tarán!**_

**Aber, Lehrer: Alemán, quiere decir **_**Pero, Profesor**_

**Get Lost: Inglés, quiere decir, **_**Piérdete **_


	4. AVISO

**HISTORIA CANCELADA HASTA NUEVO AVISO**

Por razones familiares, academicas y personales me vere obligada a cancelar este fic junto a su compañera

Disculpenme aquellas personas a quienes les gustaban pero bueno... son cosas que se escapan de las manos :(

Sin embargo prometo que las reeditare y subire, junto a otros proyectos que tengo en mente, solo cuando me sienta comoda con las ediciones :/

Espero que la pasen bien en este diciembre que se aproxima y terminen todos sus deberes... yo vere si salgo bien librada de los mios :P

NO ES UN ADIOS, ES UN HASTA LUEGO...

**Ja Ne!**

**LiR!DeZk **


End file.
